dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow vs Dark Pit
Shadow vs Dark Pit is Peep4Life's one-hundredth DBX! Description Season 7 Episode 10! Sonic the Hedgehog vs Kid Icarus! My two favourite characters in fiction meet in episode one hundred as these two anti heroes clash in a battle between fakers. '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ' '''DBX ' Fight 'SPACE COLONY ARK ' “Shadow.” That voice again, the voice that apparently belonged to a girl called Maria. Shadow sensed he was closer than ever to uncovering the truth of his past in this place, but something wasn’t right. He walked to a glass pane that overlooked the planet. “All these visions of my past, all these faces and names and yet, none answer any of the questions that the others ask.” Shadow closed his eyes, deep in thought, and turned his head towards the Moon. 'VIRIDI’S PRESENCE ' “Alright, Pittoo. That colony is headed towards the Earth now. The creation has long since returned and I need you to get down there and defeat it.” “Are you sure its destruction in necessary?” Dark Pit responded. This response angered Viridi somewhat, and she let out a loud sigh to express this. “The humans are going to take him in order to enforce their greed on others. Project Shadow must be stopped, not for the humans’ sake but for the sake of the other lifeforms that will surely be caught in the crossfire. There’s already at least one war going on because of this project, we need to minimise the damage caused by the Black Arms.” “Hold on. If these Black Arms are the danger, why do we not just attack them instead?” “Because Shadow has alien DNA in him. Even if it isn’t the humans who use him, these aliens will and their intentions may be even worse than the humans’. So can I rely on you or not, Pittoo?” Dark Pit nodded, and was instantly granted the Power of Flight so he could reach the Ark. “He seems to be suffering from amnesia at the moment, so your chances of prevailing are really high. The only memories he seems to have are of his fallen friend… Maria.” “Seems awfully human for a hedgehog.” Dark Pit surmised. “I’ll deal with it as swiftly as I can.” '''SPACE COLONY ARK Shadow noticed the incoming angel and prepared himself accordingly. As Dark Pit shattered the window, the hedgehog leaped back and clenched both of his fists. “Who are you? Identify yourself!” Shadow demanded. Dark Pit smugly grinned. “I am Dark Pit, and I have been charged with your elimination, Shadow the Hedgehog.” “How do you know who I am?” Shadow asked, a little surprised that so many knew him and that he knew so little. “Let’s just say we’ve been watching you from a very, very long time.” Dark Pit smirked, firing from his Silver Bow. Shadow dodged and readjusted his stance. “Very well ‘Dark Pit’. I guess I have no choice but to destroy you. Behold: The Ultimate Lifeform.” Here we go! The two anti-heroes rushed each other and connected with kicks and punches, which cancelled each other out. The two pulled back, but Shadow was immediately on the offensive again. He curled into a ball and used a Spin Dash, bouncing off Dark Pit’s Orbitars. The angel then lunged in with an Electro Shock Arm, which Shadow sidestepped. “Take this!” Dark Pit yelled, throwing a grenade at Shadow, who rushed away from the blast. Shadow then slid under Dark Pit’s legs, tripping him. Dark Pit landed hard, but recovered immediately to run back at Shadow, who teleported out the way as soon as the angel reached him. “Little pest.” Dark Pit complained through gritted teeth. Shadow then began to charge up another Spin Dash, but Dark Pit managed to catch him with a shot from his Silver Bow. “Damn it.” Shadow grunted as he fell on his back. Dark Pit advanced, breaking his bow in half to use the blades to his advantage. He cut Shadow repeatedly, doing only minor damage but catching the hedgehog in a combo. “This is too easy.” Dark Pit grinned, before kicking Shadow hard into the wall. Shadow stood back up again, allowing the rage to build inside him. Shadow went to run in a circle around Dark Pit, he attempted a Spin Kick but Dark Pit equipped his Ogre Club, and slammed the hedgehog further down the corridor and through a door. Not taking any chances, Dark Pit followed the trail of damaged walls and doors to find where Shadow would have surely been laying. “What the?” Dark Pit questioned, noticing Shadow was gone. Behind him, Shadow teleported and delivered a Homing Attack to the back. Dark Pit stumbled forwards, but Shadow wasn’t through; he began beating Dark Pit down with Chaos Punishment. Dark Pit called on his Orbitars again, creating separation between the two. He then fired again from his Silver Bow, but Shadow met him with his own projectiles. “Chaos Spear!” Energy waves were discharged and destroyed the arrows mid-flight. Shadow charged in again, delivering a Spin Kick which took Dark Pit away in a tornado. It didn’t take him too far, as Shadow intervened with a Chaos Spear, which freed Dark Pit but also opened him up to a brutal thump on the back of the head. Dark Pit rolled away, using an X Bomb as a diversion. Shadow ducked the fire, but was caught by Dark Pit’s First Blade. Dark Pit went on the offensive, delivering a heavy blow to Shadow’s chest and sending him toward the window he had entered from. Shadow used a Homing Attack, but only bounced off an Orbitar and took a shot from the First Blade again. Shadow tried to use Black Tornado, but Dark Pit had reequipped his Ogre Club, and slammed it into the hedgehog again, sending him careening into the floor. The dazed hedgehog stood up and faced Dark Pit again, as the angel bore the club still. “This battle grows tiresome.” Dark Pit declared. “So let us finish it!” Shadow retorted. He lunged at Dark Pit with a simple enough kick. Dark Pit went to swing with the club again, but Shadow had a new trick up his sleeve. “Chaos Control!” he said, slowing time down to just before a pause. Dark Pit slowed down and Shadow delivered a flying kick to the face. He then grabbed Dark Pit by the wings and kicked him across the chin. Dark Pit shot back into regular speed and slammed through the window hard. He clung on to the outside of the ship, where Shadow joined him. “Hold on, Pittoo!” Viridi ordered, granting him enough flight to land on top of the ship. “Try not to fall now.” Shadow teleported to the roof as well, and lunged back at Dark Pit. Shadow kicked Dark Pit in the back, forcing him to jerk forward. His Ogre Club began weighing him down, almost pulling him off the side of the ship. “Better lose this.” he thought, switching to his signature staff. He fired at Shadow, but couldn’t land an accurate hit because of Shadow’s speed. “Chaos Spear!” Shadow cried, blasting Dark Pit in the chest with the energy attack. Growing increasingly more annoyed, Dark Pit threw another cluster of grenades at Shadow. The explosion missed the hedgehog, but damaged the Ark substantially and it began plummeting towards Earth. The two anti-heroes began falling with the Ark, Shadow teleporting down to Earth and Dark Pit being guided by Viridi to the same spot. WESTOPOLIS ' The two then focused on the Ark. “How do we stop it?” Dark Pit asked, looking at Shadow. The hedgehog smirked, and took two Chaos Emeralds. “Chaos…” he began, until he saw a bright light fly past it and start escorting the craft away from Earth. “What the?” Shadow wondered aloud. “So typical of you to make such a mess of things. Anyway, I’ll take care of this. Kick his butt, Pittoo!” instructed a female voice. “Thanks, Phosphora.” Dark Pit responded, turning back to Shadow. He fired from his staff, but Shadow was able to dodge. Shadow then tried another Black Tornado, successfully lifting Dark Pit in the air, but the angel recovered well enough to fire repeatedly from above, doing some damage to Shadow in the process. He then threw himself at the hedgehog, battering him into a nearby car. “So this is all the power the ‘Ultimate Lifeform’ has?” Rather than react in blind fury, Shadow summoned the Chaos Emeralds. All seven of them circled him as he began his transformation into Super Shadow. “Behold.” Shadow insisted. “Not really impressed. What, a new look is going to make the difference?” Dark Pit spat. He then attempted to snipe Super Shadow in the head. He did land the hit, but it barely made Super Shadow react. Dark Pit’s eyes widened. “Now, where were we?” Super Shadow asked, speeding into him with a brutal kick. He then threw Dark Pit into a nearby truck and flew high above the ground. “Chaos Spear!” he cried, blasting the vehicle with Chaos energy. The vehicle exploded, but Dark Pit just about scrambled away from serious damage. He continued to fire on Super Shadow, even if it was getting him nowhere. When Super Shadow glided in again, Dark Pit used his Ogre Club to slam him away. Only this time, the club snapped in half as Super Shadow proceeded to kick Dark Pit across the street. Knowing his time in Super Shadow would soon be up, he decided to press Dark Pit with as much offence as possible. He delivered a Spin Dash, which sent the angel through a building wall. Super Shadow then followed in with a Chaos Spear, levelling the bottom part of the building. Dark Pit just about escaped being crushed, but was still suffering from the prior beat down. The super form then expired, and Shadow was released in his base form. He advanced on Dark Pit, but the angel simply refused to lose. He equipped his Silver Bow, breaking it in two and using its blades to assault Shadow. He caught the hedgehog in a combination of strikes before striking him across the chest- sending him slamming into the nearby bus. “Alright. Time to end this!” Dark Pit promised, firing on Shadow with a stream of arrows. Shadow leaped out of the way of them and cancelled out a slash with his boot. Shadow used another Black Tornado, this time aiming to remove Dark Pit’s Silver Bow. The angel held on and continued attacking. He scored a charged shot on Shadow, sending him crashing into the floor. Shadow realised now, he was struggling. Perhaps he underestimated him. Maybe he ''over''estimated himself? He desperately tried a Chaos Spear, but Dark Pit used his Orbitars to send the attack back at Shadow. Shadow fell back into the ground, struggling again. “You’re much more manageable this way.” Dark Pit taunted, kicking Shadow in the chest again. “I will not lose!” Shadow promised. He stood up, trying a Homing Attack. He caught Dark Pit in the chest, but the angel also caught Shadow with a heavy blow from the EZ Cannon. Dark Pit was to his feet first, and he stood over Shadow. “Is that what you used to promise Maria?” he smugly asked. Shadow’s lips curled as he gritted his teeth. “Don’t worry Shadow; I’ll be sure to reunite her with you.” He then pointed his cannon at Shadow’s face, but all the trash talk was about to take its toll. He began to remember. ''“Maria?” ''His mind tracked back to times of them playing together on the Ark, and how Maria had dreamed to one day visit Earth. She was gone, because of G.U.N… and the Ark- also gone because of ''him. His inability to defeat this angel sooner. But Shadow knew he wouldn’t be weak again. As Dark Pit fired, Shadow teleported. He then let the anger flow through his body. Dark Pit smashed into him with the cannon, and Shadow flew back into a nearby wall. But he stood back up, glowing red. “DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME!” he snarled, rushing at Dark Pit. He disarmed the angel with a Homing Attack, before kicking him into a pile of debris. Dark Pit crawled, throwing a grenade at Shadow. But it didn’t help. Shadow stomped on Dark Pit’s ankle, holding him in place. “I made a promise that I intended to keep. And while I couldn’t fulfil the promises of my past, I vow to never let Maria down again.” He leaped into the air. Dark Pit looked up, a defeated man. “Chaos… BLAST!” Shadow cried, creating an explosion large enough to engulf Dark Pit and the most part of the street. Nothing remained of the battlefield, except for Shadow and the staff of his fallen foe. He crushed it in the strength of his palms alone. He was closer to finding himself now, and ironically, he had Dark Pit to thank. But, that left the mystery of the Black Arms at large. Shadow dashed off, realising what he had to do now. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Shadow!Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Kid Icarus vs Sonic Themed DBX Fights Category:Kid vs. Adult Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights